Coming of Age
by RiverLoud17
Summary: We all know and love the Loud family, but some may wonder how they came to be. This is a series of one-shots covering how it all started from when Loki was born to when Leon turned 1 (1998-2017). Yes there will be romance (including parings of LinkaxRonnie, LanexBaily, LokixBebe, and other snippets of crushes throughout the story) and maybe even tragedy, but it'll be a bumpy ride!
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Loud House. Chris Savino and Nickelodeon does.**

 **(Sorry, always wanted to say that!) Anyway, this chapter is a series of one-shots revolved around Rita's first pregnancy to the one and only, Loki (AKA gender bent Lori)!**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

Chapter 1: Beginning of Something Wonderful 

1998

Rita paces impatiently back and forth in the lobby of the docter's office, waiting for her test results to give her a straight answer. Since the past month, every given day for her has been a nightmare! She's been sleeping longer than normal, hasn't had her period at the right time, severe back pains and headaches, and worst of all, the vomiting! Each day was a series of constant vomiting and nausea. A spiral of sickness that seemed as if it was infinite, and had no end.

Lynn Sr. would spend every afternoon mopping up Rita's sickening substances on the bathroom floor, while dancing to one of his cheesy disco or British boy band tracks his mother gave him in the 80s. Rita would always crack up at Lynn's silly dance moves. And at the end of the day, he would always put on one of their favorite classics: "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. The uplifting song would always encourage Rita to still have faith to carry on and that things will get better, eventually. Those were the only bright lights in her unforgiving spiral of mishaps called Semptember.

But come October, Rita had enough! She couldn't take the painful illness anymore. She wanted an answer to her miserable crisis and she wanted it as soon as possible.

Rita's POV

After my appointment that day, my doctor, Dr. Myers had called and said my test results would be ready in 4 days and to come to the office and pick them up. I wished they could've been ready while I was at his office earlier. I was so anxious to know what was wrong with me, I didn't want to dare wait another minute.

I came home feeling drowsy, as usual. Lynn was already home, for he had just prepared his infamous goulash for dinner. As soon we sat down at the table, Lynn dug into his meal, while I picked over my plate. I was too anxious to eat. Lynn looked up from his plate and turned to me with a smirk on his face. "Let me guess, still worried about those test results, huh?" I blushed and looked away. I slightly nodded to give him a simple gesture that he was right. "I can't eat just thinking about it," I whispered. Lynn put his hand on his chin and pondered. Then he got up and put his hands on my shoulders. "Why don't we pause dinner and hit the town tonight?" He said to me. My eye grew wide. "Wha-What?!" I stuttered. "Right now?! That's insane!"

"Come on, it'll get your mind off of all this test result madness!" Lynn replied. "We should go to the movies! I heard "The Bride of Chucky" is out, and you know how much we love horror movies." It was true that I did want to see that movie, but the thought of me going out will I was still sick was vaugely impossible. I really wanted to go to sleep instead of taking that risk of going to the movies without vomiting my guts out. But I had been cooped up in the house for so long I DID need to get out of the house for a while. I had no choice but to agree. "Fine," I said, sternly. "But after the movie we're coming straight home!" As Lynn left the room to change his clothes into something comfortable, he turned back at me with a sly grin on his face. "We'll see."

I sighed and gave a weak smile at him as he left. He may be annoying sometimes, but he's my husband. "I love you, Lynn Loud." I murmured to myself as I got up and left the room.

Present Day

4 days had past and it was finally Friday. I rushed me and Lynn to Dr. Myers office. We were right on time. It took a few minutes for him to come out, though. During those few minutes, I paced back and forth, anxious to know what was holding her up. Finally, she came out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud, pleasure to see you today!" She said. "The pleasure all ours," I said as we shook her hand. As I was about to ask about the test results, she took the words right out of my mouth. "Test results? I'll tell you them in my room. Follow me."

A few minutes after we got to the room, Dr. Myers sat us down and explained the results.

"Well to be frank, it took a while to figure out what was with your blood sample, but we worked it out and it's a positive!" I was confused. "What does that mean?" I asked.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Loud! Your pregnant!"

"Ohhh, I'm pregnant," I said calmly. But it only took a split second to realize what she had just said. "W-Wait, I'M PREGNANT?!!!" I exclaimed. I felt as if the earth had stopped moving and the world was going to come crashing down on me. Pregnant?! Lynn and I haven't thought about babies since we married two years ago. I didn't want to think about it anymore. I felt as if I was going faint, but Lynn already did that job for me.

Later That Night . . . .

I was still overwhelmed by my surprising pregnancy. Lynn was trying best to calm me down, but he didn't do a very good job so far. "I mean pregnancy, Lynn! I'm only 21 years old. I wasn't expecting to have babies until I was at least over 25." "C'mon, Rita, maybe having a new addition to the family isn't so bad," Lynn replied, as he sat down on the bed with me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Lynn, we just got out of our teenage years. We're practically still kids, and we know NOTHING about parenting!" Lynn sat and stared down for a minute. I looked at him as if I had hurt his feelings. But then he got up and went over the the record player and put a CD in. The music started with a familiar piano opening and the band started singing.

 _Just a small town girl_

 _Living in a lonely world_

"Come on, Rita, it's our song," Lynn cooed. I glared at him. _Seriously,_ I thought.

 _She took the midnight train_

 _Going annnyywheere_

"Rita, have you forgotten? This is our little bundle of joy now. We can't just bail on him/her."

 _Just a city boy_

 _Born and raised in South Detroit_

I looked down when Lynn had said that. I felt guilty that I didn't find the pregnancy a good earlier.

 _He took the midnight train_

 _Going annnyywheere_

I should have been happy for myself.

 _A singer in a smokey room_

 _A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

For us.

 _For a smile they can share the night_

 _It goes on, and on, and on, and on_

We may not know everything about parenting, but we're Rita and Lynn Loud!"

 _Strangers waiting_

 _Up and down the boulevard_

We're a team. And we don't have to be perfect parents. But we can try to be the best parents!"

 _Their shadows searching in the night_

 _Streetlight people_

As long as we have a positive attitude, a smile on our face, a little skip in our step, and faith in God, we can be the best parents this little guy will ever have."

 _Living just to find emotion_

 _Hiding somewhere in the niiiiiiiiight_

Don't stop believing, Rita," Lynn whispered softly in my ear.

 _Don't stop believing_

 _Hold on to the feeling_

I looked into his eyes and smiled at him. I leaned in and passionately kissed him.

 _Streetlight people_

 _Aaaaoooaaaahhhh_

"Then lets be the best parents ever!" I whispered back.

And so began our journey in parenthood.

 **Author's Note: So how was that?! You appreciate this chapter. It LITERALLY took me ALL DAY to type! TIRING!! I was going to add a one-shot with Rita and Lynn choosing a name for the baby but I decided to include that in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be sure to update the next chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading! ;)**


	2. chapter 2

**Disclaimer: This is a series of one-shots revolving around Loki's birth and infancy, and a surprise! Enjoy!;)**

Chapter 2: Loki

1999

"How about Daniel?" Lynn askes. "Daniel sounds dull," Rita replies, while carassing her bulging stomach with their future baby boy inside. "Maybe Marcus?" Rita questions. But Lynn shakes his head. The two sit and ponder a while to think up a new name for the baby, when suddenly Lynn hatches an idea.

"What if we give him a name with our first initials?" Rita thought for a minute. "Ronaldo!" Rita exclaims. "Let's go with L instead!" Lynn quickly suggests. "Leo?" Rita asks. "Hmm, too original!" Lynn disagrees. "How about a name no one has thought of before?" Lynn jumps on the coffee table and clenches his fist in the air. "A name that's out of this world! Hmm, what about Lokitus?!" Rita rolls her eyes at Lynn. "Seriously?" She complains. "That sounds like some stupid name from a Star Wars movie or something! No offense to Star Wars fans or to you, Lynn, but that name is WAY out of this world!

Lynn sighs sadly. "Fair enough," he murmurs.

Lynn looks up to Rita with big sad eyes. At this point she already knows what he's about to do. "Don't even start, Lynn," she refuses. "It won't change my mind." Then Lynn lower lip starts to quiver. "Lynn!" Then he starts whimpering like a puppy dog. "Quit it, Lynn!" Finally, Lynn decided to bring out the big guns. In his best, high pitched Maggie "Mag" Swagger voice, he says, "C'mon, love! Do it for me!" At this point, Rita had enough and had no choice but to give in.

"Alright!" She said. "I'll go with Loki! Case closed!" "Fine by me!" Lynn agrees, as he sits down by his wife and future baby. "My little Loki Loud," he coos, while he rubs Rita stomach.

"Our little Loki Loud."

4 Months Later . . .

Lynn's POV

 _ **Plop!**_

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!"

And there he was. Our first child, Loki Loud.

Sort blonde hair like his mother, big brown eyes like his father. It was a sight to see our first baby. After Rita's series of pushing, grunting, and sweating, she fell asleep. To give her some time to rest, I took the baby off her hands.

As I looked deeply into Loki's big, beautiful, brown eyes, I was already imagining his first steps, his first birthday, his first day of school, his first school dance, his first prom, and his first wife (and hopefully his only wife).

But then I started to think bad thoughts. What if we didn't become the perfect parents we vowed we be? What that affects him later in life to do drugs, or kill people? Or even worse, kill himself. I didn't want to lose him, not that young at least. I wanted him to live a long and full life, with a family of his own. Maybe even some grandchildren.

I started to get emotional just thinking about it. _Get a hold of yourself, Lynn,_ I thought. But I couldn't help myself. As I was cradling the baby, a few teardrops fell on Loki's tiny forehead.

He giggled a little as if he was making fun of me for getting overemotional about his future. _"I'm going to be alright, Dad!"_ it seemed like he was telling me. " _I got a whole life to live!"_

I smiled at him as he smiled back at me. One of the many joys of parenthood, I guess. I kept cradling Loki in my arms for the next 30 minutes as he drifted off to sleep. As I put him to rest on his little hospital crib, Rita arose from her slumber.

"What did I miss, honey?" She yawned. "After your episode, you fell asleep. That's when I took the baby off your hands so you could rest." I quietly picked up Loki and handed him to Rita so she could see. "Aww," she cooed. "He's beautiful."

"That's our little Loki Loud!"

7 Months Later . . .

New Year's Eve

11:45pm

"Ooooh!" I groan. "Hopefully this is the last stinky diaper before the new millennium!" I pinch and hold the stinky diaper by the tip in one hand and pinch my nose in the other hand as I throw it in the garbage can along with 16 other diapers. All made in one night. Loki starts to giggle at the disgusted expression on my face.

"Face it, son," said my father in law, whom we call Pop-Pop. "You've been saying that all night since the first stinky diaper." He scoops up Loki on his way out the room. "Well, don't blame me for being hopeful!" I shout after him. "And wait up! Loki forgot his fresh diaper!"

Meanwhile . . .

Rita's POV

"Mom, are you sure about this?" I ask, in doubt. "Of course I'm sure!" my mother exclaims. "Surprise him as soon as it hits 2000! That way it can be special!" I look at my mother with a worried look on my face. But only smiles back and says,"You gotta tell him someday! And what better time to do it than now?"

"Come on guys!" Lynn shouts as he grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room. "15 seconds 'till the new millennium!" I look back at Mom as she gives me a thumbs up.

We start to countdown as they do on the TV set.

"10!"

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"Happy New-!"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

And the whole room goes silent.

 **Author's Note: Took me three days and I finally finished the second chapter! And yes, we have gotten to the point of the story where Rita is pregnant with her second child. The one and only, Loni! I will update the next chapter as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!;)**


End file.
